


One-Two Punch

by wyntera



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McHanzo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntera/pseuds/wyntera
Summary: McHanzo Week Day 4 Prompt: Red // BlueYou can't beat the classics. Also, Genji has a gambling problem.





	One-Two Punch

“This is bullshit!” Hana screams.

“Language,” Jack chastises from over her shoulder.

She turns to him with an epic glare. “Why don’t you shove a helix rocket up your--”

“And McCree wins! Again!” Lúcio says, cutting off the tirade. After he lost his one bout against McCree (with grace and dignity, he might add) he started acting as announcer. “The Crimson Cowboy remains the undefeated, undisputed--”

“It IS disputed!” Hana insists, throwing her arms up in the air. “By me!”

“--Champion of the Illegal Overwatch Robot...Championship!” Behind him Genji cups his hands over his exposed mouth and breathes out harshly to imitate a cheering crowd.

Based on the look she is sending the gathered group, Hana is not impressed. “This is so stupid! There’s no skill to this, just mindlessly hitting two buttons! TWO BUTTONS!” She jabs two raised fingers towards McCree who just sits and takes the abuse with an amused nonchalance. “What kind of game only has two buttons?”

“One you lost at,” Genji points out.

Hana makes a rage-filled noise and stomps to her feet. “Whatever! I’m going to go play a REAL game! One that takes strategy and skill and more buttons than you can COUNT!”

As she passes out of the common room, Hanzo comes in. He sidesteps when she makes another startling sound not unlike a charging animal, visibly recoiling like she might strike. Once she is out of range he turns back to the others. “Is she alright?”

“Just a sore loser,” Lúcio says.

The scene before Hanzo must be an odd one. Four grown men in the common room sitting on the floor rather than the furniture. In the middle of the loose circle is a bright blue, red, and yellow plastic toy. From the way McCree is sitting with his legs splayed open on either side of the toy, it looks like he was the last to play with it. “What are you doing?” he asks, stepping closer.

“Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots!” Genji exclaims, punching the air for emphasis.

“A game from like a century ago! We found it at that weird antique shop in town and thought it looked like fun,” Lúcio explains. He hikes his thumb toward Jack. “He remembers them from when he was a kid!”

“Hard to imagine you as a kid, Morrison,” McCree smirks, pushing the head of the blue fighter back into place to reset the game.

Jack laughs, shaking his head. “Yeah, I remember the jokes. Despite what Blackwatch liked to circulate, no, I was not built in a factory, cracked from an egg, or grown from a stalk like corn. Had a childhood just like everyone else, which included cheap plastic toys like this.”

Lúcio whistles low and hugs his knees. “This thing is not cheap. Not now, anyway. But it looked like fun. At least it would be if McCree wasn’t some sort of savant.”

Sheepish, McCree shrugs. “I swear I ain’t ever played this before.” He looks up at Hanzo and nods across to the empty space Hana vacated. “You want a go?”

Hanzo hesitates, glancing from McCree to the toy and then to the others. Little-brother instincts kick in and Genji says, “Oh, he would not be interested in playing something as trivial and juvenile as this. I am sure he has more important things to do, right brother?”

Like a light switch flipping on, Hanzo goes from reluctant to bold in an instant. “Show me how to play,” he says, moving forward. He folds his legs underneath himself to sit on the floor across from McCree. “It is like boxing, correct?”

“Yeah, nothin’ to it, really.” McCree points at the plastic boxers in their ring. “You use the joysticks to move your guy around and try to land punches on my guy, while also protecting your boxer’s head. Whoever gets their opponent’s head to pop first wins the round. You got it?”

“Sounds simple enough.”

McCree takes hold of the joysticks but Hanzo stays still, his hands resting on his thighs. When McCree looks up at him in confusion Hanzo nods toward Lúcio. “I distinctly heard an announcer when I was down the hall. Do I not get an introduction?”

His opponent drops his head to muffle a laugh while Lúcio beams. “Right you are! Okay, okay, uh,” he clears his throat and adopts a much more theatrical voice. “In this corner, defending his title, the reigning champion, the Crimson Cowboy! And in this corner, the challenger, the, uh…” Lúcio glances from Hanzo down to the little blue boxer and back again. “The Sapphire Samurai!”

“Smooth,” Genji snickers.

Lúcio shushes him with a hand wave. “Alright, gentlemen, I want a good clean fight. First to three decides the winner. No hitting below the belt, and no bringing real life weapons into this.”

Hanzo blinks. “Why am I not surprised that is already a rule?”

The other three men look pointedly at Genji, who immediately puts his hands up in defense. “To be fair, Ana pulled her pistol on me first.”

“She gets competitive,” McCree reasons. “Start us off?”

Holding his hand vertical between them, Lúcio asks if each of them are ready. When they both nod he holds out for a long moment to build tension, then throws his arm up. “Fight!”

The room is filled with the furious sound of clacking plastic as Hanzo and McCree go wild trying to punch their opponent. Hanzo did not realize how limited the figures’ reach and range of motion was. They are basically just shifting back and forth and swinging their little arms with abandon. With the advantage, it comes as no surprise when Hanzo’s boxer loses his head with a pop.

“Not bad,” McCree says, sending an innocent smile Hanzo’s way. “For a beginner.”

Hanzo narrows his eyes, but McCree can see the way an answering smile plays along Hanzo’s lips. He pushes the head of his boxer back into place. “Easy for you to win against someone who has never played.”

The cowboy laughs. “I have literally played for only fifteen minutes. I don’t think my advantage will last.”

Round two is just as loud as the first, if not moreso. Hanzo understands the game now and puts much more force into his strikes, leaning forward as if he might physically overpower McCree through the strength of his stance alone. For his part McCree looks just as relaxed as ever, a happy little smile on his face as his thumbs dance on the buttons at the ends of the joysticks. Somewhere along the way Genji and Jack start egging them on but it is hard to say when with all the racket from the tapping plastic.

Unfortunately for Hanzo, McCree lands a solid punch to his boxer and the blue head pops loose again. “Kuso,” Hanzo huffs, tapping it back down again.

“That was close,” McCree says, taking his hands off the joysticks so he can rotate his thumbs.

Genji leaps around the circle to kneel behind Hanzo, placing his hands on Hanzo’s shoulders and massaging just like a boxing coach would between rounds. “Do you hear that? Fatigue! He is waning! You have rested hands, you can take him.”

“Don’t listen to them,” Jack says, rolling to his knees stiffly and looming next to McCree’s elbow. “You’ve got more stamina than that. And you’ve got his pattern down.”

“No way, McCree’s going down,” Genji states.

Jack goes to reach into his back pocket. “You want to put money on it?”

Genji thinks it over for all of two seconds. “Ten says Hanzo makes a comeback victory.”

“Twenty says this is the easiest money I’ve ever made.”

“Deal.”

“Alright! You heard them, gentlemen!” Lúcio holds his hand out and takes the money from each gambler. “Let’s make it a good one, there’s forty bucks on the line!”

“This is why you were always asking for pocket change for the arcade, you know,” Hanzo tells his brother.

“Less talking, more winning!” Genji exclaims, clapping him on the back.

Hanzo and McCree exchange a long-suffering look over the toy. “Do not go easy on me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” McCree replies.

With money on the line Jack and Genji shout and cheer and trash talk through the remainder of the fight. Hanzo manages to win the next round, surprising everyone including himself. He finds a determined grin sneaking its way onto his face as they go into the fourth round, eyes focused on the two boxers duking it out in the ring. But ultimately the blue boxer faces defeat to the resounding cheers from Jack and Lúcio.

“The winner, and STILL undisputed champion! The Cr-r-r-r-r-r-rimson Cowboy!” Lúcio cries, taking McCree by the wrist and raising his first into the air.

“No!” Genji watches the money get handed over to Jack and flops over Hanzo’s back in despair, making his older brother grunt under his heavy frame. “You failed me! You had one job and you failed me!” He tilts his head on Hanzo’s shoulder. “Can I borrow twenty dollars?”

“Get off,” Hanzo laughs, shucking the weight. “I want a rematch.”

“Oh yeah! Morrison, double or nothing--”

Genji is interrupted by Fareeha sporting work-out clothes appearing in the doorway. “Hey, I thought we were doing drills this afternoon? You guys are late.”

“Aw, sorry, that’s my fault,” McCree says. “Lost track of time.”

Jack, Genji, and Lúcio stand and McCree makes to follow but Hanzo stops him. “We will catch up. I want one more match.”

“So competitive,” Genji laughs, shooting them a thumbs-up. “Good luck!”

They go about resetting the game and moving their hands into position, for all intents and purposes looking like they are taking this seriously. The others leave to the loud clack-clack of the match starting, but as soon as they clear the room Hanzo starts talking just low enough for only McCree to hear over the noise. “You were not there this morning.”

“I had that mission debrief with Winston,” McCree replies just as quietly. “You looked so comfy, I didn’t want to wake you.”

Hanzo’s eyes flick up to his. “I would rather you had.”

McCree’s gaze comes up as well, and now they are most definitely playing for show. “Alright, I will from now on,” he says, a soft smile forming on his features. “If I’d had my way, I wouldn’t have left at all.”

“Good,” Hanzo replies. He looks pleased with the admission, though something else passes over his features. “When are we telling them?”

“Well, you said you wanted time for us to get used to this, without everyone being all up in our business.”

“I know what I said.” Hanzo stops to glare as the blue boxer’s head pops loose again. “How are you so good at this?”

McCree laughs and resets the game. “Beginner’s luck, I swear!” He waits until they are playing again to bring the conversation back around to the topic at hand. “Are you saying you want to tell everyone that we’re...whatever we are?”

“Maybe,” Hanzo says. Then, “Yes. I do not like having to hold back around the others. We have to sneak around so much, I do not like having to do so in our home with our family.”

Whatever McCree was expecting to hear, that was not it. His hands falter on the joysticks and Hanzo lands a winning blow, but McCree seems so surprised that he does not even notice the defeat. Instead he is too busy looking at Hanzo. “You sure? Because you can’t stuff the cat back in the bag once it’s out.”

“The...what?”

“I mean, once everyone knows you can’t make it secret anymore. Are you sure you want that with someone like me?”

Hanzo’s eyes bore into McCree’s so that he can see how sincere he is. “Ridiculous. We have discussed this. I know exactly what and who I want.” He pauses to push the red boxer’s head back down, then smiles playfully. “And that is apparently a man who is very good with his hands and has a lot of stamina. What is there to be unhappy about?” He takes great pleasure in the way McCree blushes all the way to his collar.

“MCCREE! SHIMADA! HURRY UP, WE’RE WAITING ON YOU!” Fareeha shouts from down the hall.

“We’re comin’, hold your horses!” McCree calls back, laughing. They put the toy on the shelf next to the entertainment center with the other random card decks and board games they have collected since the Recall and head for the door. “When do you want to tell them?”

Hanzo takes McCree’s hand in his own, threading their fingers together. “Now is as good a time as any, Crimson Cowboy,” he says, smiling up at him.

“Why, Sapphire Samurai, I think that idea is mighty fine, indeed,” McCree replies with a laugh, tugging him close. Outside the doors to the gym they pause and Hanzo pulls McCree down for a kiss of reassurance. With the way it leaves McCree’s head spinning, he thinks Hanzo might be better at the game than he realizes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like that and want more, want to check out my art, or just want to chat, come on by my tumblr! You can find me under username wyntera. And if twitter is more your game, come and join me there, just look for @ThreeCatDesigns.
> 
> And hey. Thanks.


End file.
